Tanggung Jawab
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Gintoki dan Hijikata terjebak oleh gosip yang tercipta akibat ulah mereka sendiri. Gosip apa itu? / Fic pertama saya di Fandom Gintama. Mind to RnR?


_Disclaimer : Gintama __ belong to Hideaki Sorachi_

_Alternative Universe, Little bit Shounen-ai, Maybe OOC, Typo(s)._

**.**

**.**

**Tanggung Jawab**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!" kata Hijikata setengah meringis. Ia terlihat berjalan tertatih-tatih menahan sakit saat memasuki kelas.

Melihat itu, otomatis semua teman-temannya yang ada di kelas melirik heran ke arahnya.

Sementara itu, Gintoki yang berjalan di depannya melenggang cuek seolah tak mendengar komplain yang diajukan oleh Hijikata.

**Braakk**

Hijikata melempar tasnya ke atas meja Gintoki yang telah duduk manis tempat duduknya.

"Hei. Kau dengar aku tidak?" seru Hijikata kesal karena merasa perkataannya tak diacuhkan sama sekali oleh Gintoki.

Gintoki hanya melirik malas, lalu berujar singkat, "Tadi 'kan aku sudah minta maaf padamu."

"Maaf? Apa kau pikir permintaan maafmu itu cukup untuk membayar perbuatanmu padaku, heh?" sergah Hijikata kesal.

"Lalu kau mau apa dariku?"

"Aku mau pertanggungjawaban darimu!"

_**Sigh**_

Kelas seketika langsung hening.

Dengan hati-hati Hijikata duduk di samping Gintoki, "Kau tahu 'kan, aku baru pertama kali melakukan itu. Aku sudah bilang aku belum siap, tapi kau terus saja memaksaku."

"Tapi kau akhirnya mau melakukannya juga 'kan?" Gintoki mencoba membela diri.

"Iya. Tapi kau tidak harus langsung main dorong begitu juga 'kan? Gara-gara kau, hari ini aku tidak bisa berjalan normal, tahu?" dengus Hijikata emosi.

"Iya… iya… aku minta maaf."

"Cih. Lagi-lagi maaf. Aku sudah bilang 'kan, aku ingin pertanggungjawabanmu, bukan sekedar kata maaf," sembur Hijikata.

Gintoki memutar bola matanya, "_Fine_. Aku akan tanggung jawab. Kau puas?"

Hijikata melirik Gintoki dengan senyum kemenangan, "Oke. Jadi kapan kau akan datang ke rumah untuk menemui orang tuaku?"

Gintoki terlihat berpikir, "Nanti malam. Aku akan datang setengah tujuh tepat."

"Deal," Hijikata mengiyakan kata-kata Gintoki, "Awas kalau kau ingkar."

"Hmm…"

"Aku serius. Kalau kau tidak muncul nanti malam, aku akan mencarimu meski ke ujung dunia sekalipun," desis Hijikata dengan raut wajah mengancam.

"Iya… iya… aku pasti akan datang," Gintoki melirik ke sekitarnya_. 'Ini kenapa kelas jadi sepi seperti kuburan begini ya?'_ batinnya.

Hijikata pun sepertinya menyadari hal yang sama. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh ruang kelas yang tiba-tiba saja sunyi senyap.

Hijikata dan Gintoki hanya bisa saling pandang dengan tatapan penuh tanya, saat mendapati pandangan mata seluruh penghuni kelas tengah tertuju pada mereka. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka dengan terang-terangan berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mereka berdua.

"Hei, Gin, ada yang aneh padaku ya?" tanya Hijikata seraya memperhatikan penampilannya.

Gintoki hanya mengerenyitkan dahinya tanda tak tahu, "Entahlah. Sudah biarkan saja."

Hijikata melirik sekilas ke arah teman-temannya yang masih berkasak-kusuk. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya karena heran. Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

.

Malam telah tiba saat Hijikata duduk di balkon kamarnya. Sesekali ia melongok ke bawah untuk memastikan, apakah Gintoki sudah datang atau belum. Sedikit gelisah ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Sudah hampir pukul setengah tujuh, waktu yang dijanjikan oleh Gintoki, tapi kenapa dia belum muncul juga ya?

Saat ini kedua orang tuanya tengah menunggu di ruang keluarga. Ya, karena tadi siang ia memang telah mengatakan pada orang tuanya kalau Gintoki akan datang.

Berkali-kali ia melongok ke bawah dan melirik jam, sebelum ia menyadari betapa konyolnya ia. Ia 'kan bukan seorang gadis yang sedang menunggu kekasihnya datang mengapel, lalu kenapa ia harus segelisah ini coba? Seketika Hijikata menepuk dahinya sendiri. Bodoh!

Dari atas balkon ia bisa melihat kedatangan Gintoki. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang memarkir motornya di depan rumahnya. Jam setengah tujuh tepat, sesuai dengan apa yang dijanjikannya. Entah mengapa, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Bergegas ia berdiri dan berjalan cepat untuk turun ke bawah membukakan pintu.

"Hei," sapa Gintoki saat melihat Hijikata muncul di hadapannya.

"Hmm... ayo masuk. Kedua orang tuaku sudah menunggumu di dalam," ajak Hijikata.

Gintoki hanya diam mematung di tempat.

Melihat itu, Hijikata mendelik, "Kenapa? Ayo buruan masuk," ditariknya tangan Gintoki.

"Tunggu."

Hijikata mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa?"

"Aku... sudah rapi atau belum?"

Hijikata menganga tak percaya, tapi dilihatnya juga penampilan Gintoki, "Sudah. Tak ada yang salah dengan penampilanmu. Ayo masuk."

Gintoki mau tak mau berjalan mengekor di belakang Hijikata.

Memasuki ruang keluarga. Gintoki harus menelan ludah berkali-kali.

"Selamat malam... Om... Tante...," sapa Gintoki berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Malam," sahut Ibu Hijikata dengan tersenyum, "Gintoki ya?"

"I-iya, Tante," jawab Gintoki tergagap. Entah kenapa ia jadi sedikit gugup saat ini.

"Ayo. Silahkan duduk," Ibu Hijikata mempersilakan.

"Iya, Tante," Gintoki dengan hati-hati duduk di hadapan kedua orang tua Hijikata. Dengan kode mata, ia meminta Hijikata untuk duduk di dekatnya.

"Ayo bicara," bisik Hijikata seraya melirik ke arah Ayahnya.

"Uhm... itu... Om... saya...," Gintoki terlihat gugup sekali ingin berkata, terlebih saat ayah Hijikata menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Ruangan seketika hening.

Gintoki dan Hijikata terlihat saling sikut. Pelototan mengancam yang ia dapatkan dari Hijikata membuatnya terpaksa menelan ludah.

"Eheeemmm..." sebuah deheman keras dari Ibu Hijikata memecah keheningan, "Kenapa suasana jadi aneh begini ya? Haha... Tante jadi merasa ini pertemuan antar mertua dan calon menantu saja."

**Doeeennngg**

Hijakata dan Gintoki sama-sama terbelalak mendengarnya. Sementara Ayah Hijikata melirik tajam pada istrinya.

"Lho iya 'kan? Kita ini bukan mau membicarakan masalah pernikahan, bukan? Kenapa harus setegang ini?" tanya Ibu Hijikata.

Gintoki dan Hijikata mengamini dalam hati.

_'Iya ya... kenapa aku jadi merasa seperti sedang ingin melamar seorang gadis sih?' _keluh Gintoki dalam hati.

_'Iya. Aku kenapa juga aku jadi merasa deg-degan seperti gadis yang mau dilamar seperti ini?'_ isi hati Hijikata juga ikut bergolak.

Untunglah ketegangan segera mencair saat Ayah Hijikata tiba-tiba tertawa keras, "Ahahaha... sudah... sudah... Kalau begitu kita bicara sambil makan malam saja, biar santai. Semua sudah siap 'kan?" tanya Ayah Hijikata pada istrinya yang dijawab dengan anggukan.

Gintoki dan Hijikata langsung menghela napas lega. Pandangan mereka saling bertubrukan. Lama. Entah mengapa mereka sepertinya sedang berusaha menyelami isi hati masing-masing melalui pandangan mata mereka.

"Err... ayo kita makan," ajak Hijikata mengalihkan diri dari rasa aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul saat ia menatap Gintoki. Ia berdiri menyusul kedua orang tuanya yang telah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam.

Gintoki lagi-lagi mengekor di belakang Hijikata. Ia juga tak ingin lama-lama berada dalam situasi yang... err... sesuatu tadi.

Di meja makan, pembicaraan mereka mengalir dan terlihat lebih akrab. Sesekali tawa terdengar saat Ayah Hijikata memberikan joke-joke ringan. Ternyata, Ayah Hijikata tak seseram penampilannya.

"Nah, Gintoki, bagaimana dengan hal yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Ayah Hijikata tiba-tiba.

"Ah, iya. Soal insiden kemarin, saya minta maaf, Om. Tidak seharusnya saya memaksa Hijikata untuk langsung berlatih sendiri. Saya minta maaf telah membuat Hijikata cidera dan merusak motor, Om," Gintoki membungkuk sopan. "Tapi saya janji, saya akan mengganti biaya perbaikan motornya, hanya saja..." Gintoki sedikit ragu meneruskan.

Hijikata yang mengerti maksud Gintoki melanjutkannya, "Tolong berikan Gintoki keringanan, Ayah. Aku tahu dia tidak sengaja melakukannya," Hijikata memohon.

Gintoki menoleh dan tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hijikata.

Ayah Hijikata mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah. Kau cukup mengganti biaya lima puluh persen saja, dan kuberikan kau waktu sebulan untuk mencicilnya," kata Ayah Hijikata memberikan kebijakan.

Gintoki dan Hijikata saling pandang dengan senyum lega.

"Terima kasih," ucap Gintoki dan Hijikata bersamaan. Ayah dan Ibu Hijikata tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Mari kita lanjutkan makannya," kata Ibu Hijikata. "Nak Gintoki, ayo makan yang banyak."

"Iya, Tante," jawab Gintoki tersenyum seraya melirik Hijikata yang juga tersenyum padanya, "Masalah beres," bisiknya.

Mereka akhirnya makan malam bersama dengan gembira layaknya sebuah keluarga.

Gintoki tak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum, "Sepertinya aku diterima dengan baik oleh keluargamu," bisik Gintoki pada Hijikata yang langsung mengiyakan.

"Ya. Sepertinya Ayah-Ibuku menyukaimu. Syukurlah," bisik Hijikata tersenyum.

Sepertinya mereka sama sekali tidak sadar dengan arti perkataan masing-masing.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hijikata berjalan sendirian di koridor menuju ke kelas. Sepanjang jalan, ia terus menerima tatapan aneh dari teman-teman sekolahnya. Para gadis terlihat berkerumun dan tertawa cekikikan seraya menunjuk-nunjuk padanya. Sementara yang lelaki menatapnya dengan seringai lebar.

Kenapa dengan mereka? Kesambet setan jembatan hiiau, eh? Hijikata mencoba untuk menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan menuju ke kelas.

"Hai, Hijikata," panggil Takasugi mencegat langkah Hijikata tepat di depan pintu kelas. "Sudah bisa berjalan normal lagi?"

Hijikata mengerenyit, "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Syukurlah," sahut Kagura. "Apa… kemarin sakit sekali rasanya?" bisik Kagura ingin tahu.

"Uhm… lumayan sih, itu karena Gintoki terlalu keras mendorongnya."

"Wah… apa dia sehebat itu?" tanya Katsura seraya melirik ke arah Gintoki yang tengah duduk di tempat duduknya.

Hijikata ikut melirik, "Ya. Dia memang hebat. Dia 'kan memang sudah berpengalaman," jawabnya setengah bingung.

"Wuahh…" reaksi kompak yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya membuatnya heran. Memangnya apa yang aneh? Bukankah selama ini mereka juga tahu kehebatan Gintoki?

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan pertemuan Gintoki dengan orang tuamu semalam?" Kagura mendekat dan menatap Hijikata lekat-lekat.

Risih. Hijikata sontak mundur selangkah, "Ya… begi—eh, tunggu, dari mana kalian tahu semalam Gintoki menemui orang tuaku?" tanya Hijikata dengan ekspresi heran.

"Hahaha… gosip hangat mana sih yang bisa lolos dari pengamatan Kagura," kata Kagura bangga.

"Gosip?"

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya. Jawab saja, bagaimana tanggapan kedua orang tuamu atas pertanggungjawaban Gintoki?" sambar Katsura penasaran.

"Ya… mereka sih menerimanya, dan memberi waktu sebulan pada Gintoki untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya," kata Hijikata.

Teman-temannya mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum terkembang di bibir masing-masing.

"Sudah ya, aku mau masuk," Hijikata meninggalkan teman-temannya tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka tengah larut dalam imajinasi masing-masing.

.

.

Istirahat pertama berbunyi. Gintoki, Hijikata dan Katsura berjalan bersama menuju ke kantin. Sepanjang jalan, lagi-lagi banyak yang menatap aneh sambil berbisik-bisik ke arah mereka.

"Oii, Katsura. Minggir dong, jangan jadi pengganggu begitu," teriak salah seorang siswa yang direspon dengan tawa oleh teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"Iya, benar. Biarkan mereka berdua menikmati waktu bersama," sambung teman yang lain.

"Ya… ya… Oke. Aku akan menyingkir," kata Katsura seraya menyeringai ke arah Gintoki yang sudah menampakkan raut wajah curiga.

"GinHiji! Selamat ya!" teriak seorang gadis tak mau kalah.

Hijikata melotot. Apa dia bilang tadi? GinHiji? Apa itu?

"Sebulan lagi ya? Ingat! Jangan lupa mengundang kami semua lho," goda teman mereka yang lain lagi.

Gintoki dan Hijikata saling pandang tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? Ini pasti ada yang tidak beres.

Katsura!

Bersamaan mereka menoleh ke arah Katsura yang tengah berjingkat ingin pergi. Jadi benar, ada yang tidak beres ternyata.

"Katsuraa!" teriak Gintoki dan Hijikata bersamaan.

Merasakan aura membunuh yang menguar mengerikan di belakangnya. Katsura langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

.

.

**Bruukk**

Gintoki memepetkan badan Katsura ke pagar pembatas di atap. Kesalahan besar ia memilih berlari ke atap.

"Katakan… ada apa sebenarnya?" desis Gintoki membuat pemuda berambut panjang itu merepet.

"Iya… iya… akan kukatakan," kata Katsura, "Tapi lepaskan dulu tanganmu."

Gintoki melepaskan tangannya yang mencengkeram kerah leher Katsura, "Jelaskan!"

Katsura menelan ludah sebelum bercerita, "Ini semua dimulai dari saat kami mendengar percakapan kalian di kelas waktu itu. Mendengar percakapan yang terdengar iya iya itu, apalagi ditambah dengan melihat keadaan Hijikata yang berjalan terpincang-pincang, kami semua akhirnya menyimpulkan telah terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian," Katsura bercerita panjang lebar.

Sesuatu? Gintoki dan Hijikata saling pandang. Mereka mencoba mengingat-ingat isi pembicaraan mereka waktu itu. Seketika mereka melotot bersamaan saat menyadari—

"What? Tidak mungkin. Kalian tidak berpikir kami—," ucap Gintoki terputus. Ia tak sanggup meneruskannya. Diliriknya Hijikata yang juga tengah melihat ke arahnya.

**Deg!**

Seketika mereka langsung memalingkan wajah, menghindari kontak mata yang membuat jantung mereka jadi berdebar.

"Ya. Terlebih setelah kami menginterogasi Hijikata keesokan harinya, kami semakin yakin kalau perkiraan kami benar," kata Katsura seraya melirik Hijikata yang langsung mendelik mendengar namanya disebut.

"Apa? Aku? Memangnya aku bicara apa?" tanya Hijikata tak percaya semua ini karena ucapannya, "T-tunggu… aku benar-benar tidak pernah bicara yang tidak-tidak!" sanggah Hijikata saat Gintoki memandangnya dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Jadi… semua itu benar atau tidak?" tanya Katsura penasaran.

"TIDAK!" teriak Hijikata dan Gintoki bersamaan, membuat Katsura langsung terdiam. Mereka tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa beredar gosip seperti ini?

Gintoki menghela napas, "Jadi, intinya gosip itu sudah menyebar satu sekolah, begitu?"

Katsura mengangguk, "Yang mereka tahu, kalian telah melewatkan malam pertama, dan sebulan lagi kalian akan menikah."

What the—!

Gintoki dan Hijikata lagi-lagi melotot. Mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Apa-apaan itu? Hijikata dan Gintoki hanya bisa saling pandang tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa untuk meluruskan gosip yang sudah terlanjur menyebar itu. Haruskah mereka mati-matian menyangkal, atau... mereka diam saja dan membiarkan gosip itu mereda dengan sendirinya? Tapi kalau gosip itu tidak juga mereda dan malah makin melebar ke mana-mana, bagaimana?

Gintoki dan Hijikata hanya bisa diam terpekur dan larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

**FIN**

.

.

(Aglaia Cherise, 190212)

* * *

><p>AN : Akhirnya selesai juga fic GinHiji saya. Huft… satu setengah jam ngetik pegel juga.

Haha… dan inilah jadinya… fic yang amat sangat tidak jelas. u_u

Jadi… yang ga paham isi ceritanya. Gintoki sama Hijikata itu sebenarnya habis belajar naik motor. Hijikata yang baru pertama kali naik motor merasa takut dan belum siap, tapi Gintoki malah menyuruhnya belajar sendiri dan mendorong motornya hingga akhirnya Hijikata panik dan terjatuh. Pantatnya 'kantep' dan kakinya terkilir. Itulah sebabnya dia tidak bisa berjalan normal. Soal pertanggungjawaban, itu karena motor yang dipakai Hijikata adalah milik Tousan-nya. Karena motor itu rusak dan harus masuk bengkel, orang tua Hijikata memberi waktu Gintoki sebulan untuk mengumpulkan uang dan mengganti biaya perbaikan.

Tapi yang ada malah terjadi kesalahpahaman di antara teman-teman mereka di sekolah. Itu karena mereka berdua sama sekali tak menyadari efek dari percakapan mereka di kelas waktu itu. =_="

Yahh… kira-kira begitulah, hahaha… *headbang*

Kira-kira apa ya yang ada dipikiran mereka? #abaikan

Err… RnR?

Arigatouu~

* * *

><p>Karena ada sedikit plot hole pada publish-an pertama, fic ini sedikit saya edit dengan penambahan beberapa scene.<p>

Tidak mengganggu isi cerita kok. Saya harap bisa lebih jelas isi ceritanya.

Arigatouu~

EDITED

(Replaced document on 200212)

.

.


End file.
